(NEW) My Boyfriend is Siren
by Mine Nako Mina Neko
Summary: Kisah cinta tak biasa antara manusia dan makhluk mitologi bernama Siren. Menggantikan fanfic dengan judul yang sama hanya beda cerita. Sankyuu
1. C1: A Prologue

**MINE NOTE:**

Waaahhhh udah berapa lama aku gak update cerita NH ~

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku gak ngelanjutin chap MBIS?

Fix, yang MBIS itu aku terpaksa hapus karena takut ceritanya makin gak nyambung.

So, aku ganti dengan yang baru! *ngeluarin skrip New MBIS*

Tapi yang sebelum2nya (ffn MBIS yg lama) sebagian aku ambil lagi alias pungut kembali :v

Moga kalian suka dengan MBIS versi baru

Cekidot

* * *

 **MINAKO AND KITANE PROJECT**

 **Present**

 **(NEW) MY BOYFRIEND IS SIREN**

 **Inspired from Webtoon "Siren's Lament" by Instantmiso**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre: [Romance, Fantasy] Drama**

 **Warning: AU, TYPO (hanya sedikit mungkin ._.), alurnya kecepetan, ceritanya makin gaje, OOC dan lain-lain**

 **DLDR, Happy Reading**

* * *

 ** _Chap 1: Sebuah Prolog Sederhana_**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

 _Zaman dulu, orang-orang Yunani kuno percaya dengan mitologi-mitologi yang beredar, misalnya saja Siren._

 _Siren merupakan makhluk mitologi yang dipercaya karena ia suka mengganggu dan juga dikabarkan kapal-kapal yang berlayar sering dibuat tersesat oleh Siren dengan cara ia menyanyikan lagunya sehingga awak kapal akan dibuat terlena oleh suara merdunya._

Seorang gadis tengah menutup buku tentang mitologi Yunani yang ia baca lalu mengembalikan buku itu ke dalam rak buku.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya gadis itu ada dimana?

Ya, dia berada di sebuah perpustakaan kota.

Awalnya gadis itu ingin sekali membawa buku itu melanjutkan membacanya dirumah tapi dia ragu.

Setelah berpikir panjang akhirnya gadis itu mengambil buku itu lagi dan berjalan menuju meja _reception guest_.

"Emm maaf, a-apa boleh aku meminjam buku ini?" tanya gadis itu kepada seseorang dibalik meja sembari meletakkan buku.

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Tanpa kau pinjam pun kau boleh memilikinya" candanya.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata terdiam dan kemudian dia terkekeh pelan mendengar canda seseorang yang didepannya.

"K-kau serius?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku bercanda, nona muda. Baiklah dua minggu jangan lupa untuk mengembalikannya ya" ujarnya sembari menulis.

"I-iya" jawab Hinata.

Lalu orang itu memberikan buku kepada Hinata.

"Tumben kau meminjam buku mitologi Yunani" terangnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan isi bukunya, Tenten- _nee_ " ujar Hinata sambil melirik cover buku yang ia bawa.

"Ya ya, gadis kutu buku yang manis" ejek Tenten.

"Ya sudah deh, aku harus pulang dulu. Jaa Tenten- _nee_ " ucap Hinata kemudian dia membuka pintu dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

 **M B I S**

* * *

" _Tadaima_ " salam Hinata sembari membuka pintu rumah.

Namun penghuni rumah tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Ah aku baru ingat, Hinata memang tinggal sendiri, tidak juga.

Dulu dia tinggal bersama kakaknya, Neji.

Karena kakaknya sudah menikah dan memiliki rumah sendiri, akhirnya Hinata sendiri yang menempatinya.

Hinata berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan menapaki papan-papan panjang yang akan membawa dirinya ke salah satu ruangan yaitu kamarnya.

Langit pun berganti suasana dari sore yang tidak terlalu panas menjadi malam yang dingin.

Hinata yang selesai berganti baju dari casual menjadi memakai piyama berwarna lavender tengah bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa dibiarkan tidur, akhirnya Hinata pasrah dan menyambar buku mitologi yang ia pinjam tadi siang.

Ia berjalan ke balkon kamarnya yang menghadap kesebuah pantai.

Akan kujelaskan padamu, rumah Hinata terletak di pinggiran pantai di kota Konoha.

Hinata duduk di kursi balkon dan langsung ia membuka bukunya.

Saat ia tengah membaca buku, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu di tengah laut, melihat siluet manusia tapi hanya setengah badannya saja yang terlihat.

 _'Sedang apa orang itu disana?_ ' tanyanya dalam hati.

Dan tak lama kemudian siluet itu melompat keluar dari air, menampakkan bawahnya yang menyerupai ekor ikan lalu menyemburkan diri kembali kedalam air.

Seketika ia mengucek-ngucek amethysnya saking ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

" _No, it's impossible_. Mungkin aku berkhayal. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja" ucapnya sembari menghibur diri.

Ia pun bangkit dari kursi sembari membawa buku tersebut dan kembali kedalam rumah.

* * *

 **M B I S**

* * *

Hari sudah kembali pagi, suasana di sebuah universitas terkenal di Konoha cukup ramai.

Hinata tengah berjalan disebuah lorong panjang yang menghubungkan fakultasnya yaitu fakultas Sejarah.

Setelah ia sampai didepan gedung kampusnya, matanya melirik kearah seseorang yang ia yakini adalah orang yang dulu ia kagumi semenjak awal kuliahnya, rambut merah batanya yang mencolok walaupun tanpa alis diwajahnya, tampan, cerdas, kaya, dan tampilannya yang kece badai membuat kaum Hawa terlena, tak terkecuali Hinata.

Tapi hanya satu masalah yang membuat badan Hinata menjadi lemas adalah fakta bahwa orang yang ia sukai ternyata sudah punya pacar sejak kemarin.

Hinata pun tak sengaja berjalan kearah orang itu.

Seketika orang itu melirikkan matanya kearah Hinata.

"Oh Hinata. _Ohayou_ " sapanya.

" _Ohayou mo_ , Gaara-san" balas Hinata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pria merah yang dipanggil Gaara.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata dengan nada sedikit lemas.

"Begitu ya. Oh ya aku harus pergi dulu" ujarnya lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah berdiri mematung.

Hinata pun menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya.

 _'Aku harus tegar. Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap tegar_ ' ucapnya dalam hati sembari menyemangatin diri.

* * *

 **M B I S**

* * *

Waktu terus bergulir hingga tak terasa hari semakin sore.

Hinata berjalan lesu di atas trotoar jalan.

Bukan karena ia lelah dengan tugas banyak yang diberikan dosen melainkan ia tengah patah hati.

Pikirannya tentang Gaara sudah terhapus dari dalam memorinya namun Hinata belum bisa _move on_.

Ia terus berjalan dan sampai pada sebuah pantai didekat rumahnya.

Ia sekilas melirikkan matanya kearah laut dengan wajah muram lalu lanjut berjalan kearah rumahnya.

Hari berganti malam dan laut mengalami air pasang sehingga sebagian pasir pantai terendam oleh air asin laut.

Hinata tengah berada di balkon belakang rumah yang menghadap pantai.

Pemandangan malam di pantai sungguh indah sekali dibanding di sore hari berkat rembulan yang tengah bersinar terang disana.

Namun Hinata tidak peduli dan ia berjalan menapaki pasir pantai.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata saat ia sudah berada di atas tebing jurang.

Ia berjalan ke ujung tebing itu dan tanpa berlama-lama ia terjun dari atas tebing menuju air laut yang dingin.

 **BYUUUURRRRR**

Tenggelam dan makin tenggelam badan mungil itu, dirinya tidak bisa menghirup oksigen seiring ia makin tenggelam menuju dasar laut.

 _'Sebentar lagi aku akan mati_. Sayonara, minna' ucapnya dalam hati kemudian ia menutup mata.

Tapi entah mengapa dirinya tidak sampai kedasar laut dan mengapa ada seseorang yang mendorong maksudku mengangkat dirinya ke atas permukaan air lalu meletakkannya di atas pasir.

"Uhuk uhuk.." ia batuk sebentar lalu tak lama kemudian ia menatap seseorang berambut pirang jabrik menatap balik kearahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata.

* * *

 **T.B.C**

* * *

Hola hola

Maaf banget ya karena aku membuat kalian menunggu.

Segini aja dulu, besok liat aja nanti ya kan :v

Silahkan komen/kritik/review di bawah ini ya

Jangan nge flame loh ya

Kasian nih anak baru butuh dibelai :v

#plak

#salaMine


	2. C2: Meet Him

**MINE NOTE:**

btw, udah berapa abad sih gua gak kelarin nih fanfic? XD

oh hai guys

wah maaf ya karena gua gak lanjutin ffn ini

biasa, banyak alasan gua #plak XD

jadi kali ini gua janji bakal selesaikan ffn ini dulu deh

soalnya gua banyak urusan di dunia nyata (heleh -,-)

tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, kuy!

* * *

 **MINAKO AND KITANE PROJECT**

 **Present**

 **(NEW) MY BOYFRIEND IS SIREN**

 **Inspired from Webtoon "Siren's Lament" by Instantmiso**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: Naruto & Hinata**

 **Genre: [Romance, Fantasy] Drama**

 **Warning: AU, TYPO (hanya sedikit mungkin ._.), alurnya kecepetan, ceritanya makin gaje, OOC dan lain-lain**

 **DLDR, Happy Reading**

* * *

 _ **Chap 2: Meet Him**_

* * *

Hinata pun bangun lalu ia menatap si pria pirang berkulit eksotis "Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata.

Sedangkan pria yang ditatap itu menatap Hinata balik dengan wajah ketakutan.

Hinata pun cukup heran dengan sikap pria tersebut dan berusaha menyentuh lengan kekarnya tapi tidak berhasil, pria itu kabur entah kemana.

Pagi harinya, Hinata kembali ke sekolah dengan wajah yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Sesampainya di sekolah, ia dihampiri oleh kedua sahabat perempuannya dari SMP, yang satunya berambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat dan mata Aquamarine, dan satunya lagi berambut pendek sebahu berwarna pink yang seperti gulali dan bermata Emerald.

"Hei, kok kamu kelihatannya kurang sehat, Hina-chan" ujar gadis pirang.

Hinata pun menatap temannya lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Ino-chan" jawab Hinata.

"Benar kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritalah pada kami, oke. Jangan kamu sembunyikan terus" ujar gadis gulali sembari merangkul Hinata dari belakang.

"Iya, Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata lalu tersenyum kecil.

Hinata senang memiliki kedua temannya, meskipun mereka berbeda kelas.

Dikelas Hinata sendiri, tidak ada satupun yang mau berteman dengannya dikarenakan Hinata orangnya cukup pemalu. Walaupun begitu, Hinata masih punya teman yang mau berbagi curhat dengannya.

Di kelas, Hinata tidak bisa menyimak pelajaran dengan baik seperti biasanya yang ia selalu rajin mengerjakan tugas dari sensei. Ia hanya bisa melamun, memikirkan kejadian malam tadi saat bertemu pria asing yang merangsek masuk kedalam hidupannya.

Saat jam istirahat pun, Hinata tetap duduk ditempatnya sembari mengambil kotak bekalnya dari dalam laci mejanya dan berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang menatap Hinata dari ujung kelas dengan wajah ibanya.

* * *

 **M B I S**

* * *

Sore harinya, Hinata kembali ke pantai itu lagi. Bajunya sudah berganti dari seifuku sailor berwarna jingga menjadi singlet berwarna putih yang dilapisi sweater berwarna biru muda, tak lupa celana kain pendek setengah kaki berwarna biru tua.

Ia berjalan menelusuri sepanjang pasir pantai, kaki mungilnya akan membawanya entah kemana sampai ia berada didepan sebuah gua yang belum ia temui sebelumnya.

'Aku baru tau ada gua disekitar sini' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam gua.

Awalnya saat memasuki gua tersebut terlihat cukup gelap sampai saat itu ia melihat sebuah cahaya yang cukup terang berada di tengah gua.

Terlihat ditengah gua ada danau dengan air yang cukup jernih berwarna hijau kebiruan ditambah sinar cahaya senja menambah keindahan ditempat itu.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan ialah, terlihat siluet seorang pria berambut pirang membelakanginya tengah duduk dipinggir danau.

"Pria itu.. pria yang tadi malam itu kan" gumam Hinata.

Hinata pun berjalan sangat pelan kearahnya.

Mendengar suara langkah membuat pria berambut pirang menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati mata shappirenya menatap seorang gadis tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya. Ia pun segera terjun ke danau sebelum sebuah tangan mungil itu meraih lengan kanannya dan menahan pergerakannya.

GREP

"T-tunggu!" seru Hinata.

Pria itu menoleh lagi kearah Hinata dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau mau apa, manusia?" tanya pria dengan nada tajam.

"A-apa m-maksudmu?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kheh... kau pikir aku tidak tau apa tabiatmu" ketus pria itu.

Hinata pun melepaskan lengan kekar tersebut dan berjalan mundur.

"A-aku.. aku cuma ingin bilang bahwa a-aku b-berterima kasih padamu s-sudah menolongku waktu itu" ungkap gadis itu dengan polosnya.

Pria itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Aku sudah cukup baik menolong manusia sepertimu" ujar pria tersebut.

"Tapi untuk sekarang dan seterusnya kau tak boleh bertemu denganku lagi" sambungnya.

Hinata pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Seharusnya aku dilarang bertemu manusia karena keberadaan kami terancam" geram pria itu sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

"M-maksudmu apa kamu.. bukan manusia?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu bertanya lagi, pergilah!" titah pria tersebut lalu ia menceburkan diri kedalam air.

Hinata pun dibuat kebingungan oleh ucapan pria asing itu.

Bahkan Hinata hanya bisa melihat kaki pria itu terlihat seperti manusia normal kebanyakan.

* * *

 **M B I S**

* * *

Malam harinya, Hinata duduk di balkon belakang rumahnya sambil membaca novel ditemanin cahaya rembulan.

Suara ombak yang menggulung ditengah laut menjadi harmoni indah pelengkap dimalam hari.

Sesekali kelereng amethys menatap kearah laut, memastikan jika makhluk manusia setengah ikan muncul ke permukaan itu lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya membulat tatkala terkejut melihat penampakan makhluk mitologi itu tengah berenang meloncat keluar lalu masuk kedalam air lagi.

"Apa ini benar-benar nyata?" ujar Hinata sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya lagi lalu Hinata berlari kearah makhluk tersebut pergi.

Makhluk itu terus berenang dan Hinata terus membuntutinya sampai ia berada di tengah gua, tepatnya didekat danau.

Hinata pun bersembunyi diantara dinding gua sembari mengintip kearah danau.

Dan apa yang terjadi?

Makhluk itu berenang keatas permukaan kemudian ia duduk dipinggir danau.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Hinata ialah, pada saat kakinya ia angkat yang ia lihat bukan kaki manusia pada umumnya melainkan setengah badan ikan.

Hinata pun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

'Jadi dia benar-benar bukan manusia?' gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Disisi lain, pria itu mendecih mendengar suara hati yang digumamkan Hinata.

"Cih, aku tahu kau mengikutiku, manusia" ujar pria pirang.

'D-dia tahu a-aku mengikutinya? Darimana dia tahu?' gumam Hinata didalam hati lagi.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak alasan, cepat keluar!" titahnya.

Mau tidak mau, Hinata pun keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu menampakkan diri dihadapan pria pirang itu sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak mencariku, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, hah?" geram pria itu.

Hinata pun semakin takut, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut.

Pria itu menghela napas sembari menatap Hinata dingin.

"M-maafkan aku, a-aku tahu kamu bakal marah k-karena mengikutimu. Tapi aku c-cuma i-ingin tahu kenapa k-kamu mengatakan hal seperti i-itu padaku" ujar Hinata gugup.

Pria itu diam tidak menanggapi dan masih menatap Hinata tajam.

Gadis itu menahan napas lalu ia menjawab.

"Aku tahu kamu seorang Siren. Dan aku tahu kenapa kamu mengatakannya waktu itu" ujar Hinata tanpa kegugupan.

"Maka dari itu aku akan berusaha melindungi keberadaan kaum Siren" sambungnya.

Mendengar jawaban gadis indigo membuat pria pirang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pria itu dengan polosnya.

"Hahahaha... Hei, dengar sini. Aku tidak akan percaya pada ucapanmu itu. Aku tahu kau pasti berbohong dan kau bakal pergi untuk mengumumkan keberadaan kaum kami" ejeknya.

"A-aku tidak berbohong. A-aku tidak akan pernah membocorkan dihadapan para publik. Mereka akan mengira kalau aku mengarang cerita bohong" aku Hinata.

"Cih... aku tidak akan pernah percaya pada ucapanmu itu, manusia!" seru pria itu.

"Kumohon, kau harus percaya padaku" ucap Hinata sembari bersujud dihadapan pria itu.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh buat aku melupakan semua kejadian yang ku alami ini" sambungnya.

Pria itu tengah berpikir panjang sembari melihat Hinata yang masih bersimpuh didepannya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku percaya padamu. Tapi kau harus pegang omonganmu itu" ujar pria tersebut.

"Iya, aku janji" ucap Hinata.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" ujarnya.

"A-apa aku boleh tau namamu?" tanya Hinata.

Pria itu mendekat kearah Hinata lalu ia mengambil tangan mungil tersebut dan meletakkannya di depan dada kiri.

"Pikirkan namaku itu didalam hatimu dan kau akan dapat jawabannya" gumam pria pirang itu.

Pria itu mulai menjauh dan langsung menceburkan diri kedalam air.

Hinata masih tercengang dengan pernyataan Siren tersebut.

"Pikirkan namanya didalam hatiku dan aku akan dapat jawabannya" beonya.

'Apakah itu namanya adalah...'

* * *

 **T. B. C**

* * *

Yatta... *baring di kasur*

Selesai juga ya walaupun butuh banyak perjuangan buat bikin ide

Yasudah langsung saja review jika ada kesalahan

Kalo suka, jangan lupa tekan tombol fav atau kalo mau mengikuti perkembangan ceritanya silahkan tekan follow ^ ^

Sankyuu

#salaMine


End file.
